youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Hockey Mask
Introduced in Friday the 13th Part 3, the hockey mask since then has been the trademark icon of Camp Crystal Lake mass murderer Jason Voorhees. It was once also worn by Roy Burns during his rampage to avenge the death of his son, Joey. Before the hockey mask Before acquiring his hockey mask, Jason Voorhees wore a burlap sack over his head with a single eyehole cut out on the left side. He lost this in his battle against Paul Holt and Ginny Field in Friday the 13th Part 2. He also wore a blue stripe-patterned button shirt, black farming boots and jeans overalls. Jason's first mask and "death" After surviving his attack against Ginny and Paul, an unmasked and badly mauled Jason made his way to a gorcery store owned by couple Harold and Edna Hockett. Upon entering the store, he killed both owners and proceeded to steal a whole new set of clothes - a white undershirt, a pair of grey pants and a dark green 2-pocket worker shirt -, and wore them out before discarding his previous clothes (except the farming boots). The next evening, Jason stole a hockey mask, which had a red arrowhead triangle between the eyes and two red triangles on either side of the nose (the triangles are technically called "chevrons"), both pointing in a slight diagonal towards the mouth area. Jason is "dead" The only differences from Part 3 with this mask is that the blood flowing from the axe crack is more pronounced, as well as half of the top arrowhead triangle is scuffed off and the other two "lower triangles" are both there but barely visible. The impersonator Roy Burns's mask looks exactly like the mask in Part 3 (before the axe mark) except it has a more circular shape, has no arrowhead top chevron and only two blue chevrons - which are larger and point towards the middle of the mask just under the nose. Resurrection and attacking again In Jason Lives, the hockey mask is pretty dirty with the crack from the axe in Part 3. It also has only the top red arrowhead triangle - which is darker in color and more triangular than before. In The New Blood, Jason's mask seems a bit more white than before with the top triangle looking even darker than in Part 6. Also, the mask now has a small part cracked off at the bottom left corner (partially exposing Jason's mouth on that same side), due to the boat propeller hitting his face. Jason in New York The mask used in Part 8 has an ovoid shape, yellow color tone and is much wider, with the axe crack being much narrower. The mechanism used to attach the elastic straps is based on iron ringlets. Perhaps the most visible and different feature that makes this mask different from the others is that the two bottom red triangles are thinner and "inverted" to point diagonally towards the eyeholes. Hell and Nightmares In Part 9, Jason's mask seems to be very damaged, displaying the large crack from Part 7, as well as the axe cut from Part 3 and all other assorted damages. The paint job also consists solely of a dark red arrowhead triangle at the top. The mask seems to be melding hard into Jason's head but loosens off his face when he gets dragged into Hell. In Freddy vs. Jason, the producers decided to change Jason's mask entirely. The shape of the mask is reminiscent of Part 3, complete with the three original red chevrons but not the axe crack. The only real difference being that the weathering on the mask has given it more of a cream color than an actual white. Leathery black straps are also used. Future Jason's mask in Part X is perhaps the most visually different in the sense that it is very angular and lacks the round nose that is seen in other masks before it. This mask has a single red triangle at the top. This mask also has the axe crack from Part 3 as well as the lower crack from Part 7, but much more subtle. The mask Uber-Jason wears is made of a metallic alloy, and actually conforms around his face. The holes on it are also positioned differently, giving it an organic look. Back to the origins In the 2009 remake, Jason gets the mask after Donnie tears off his burlap sack, the exposure causing an enraged Jason to kill Donnie. When he bends over to retrieve the burlap sack, he finds a hockey mask inside a nearby crate, tries it on, and looks in the mirror (in an alternate scene, Donnie is wearing the mask while reading a porn magazine, when Jason comes downstairs with stolen kerosene, he then chops off Donnie's head and then takes the mask). The mask itself looks just like the one in Part 3, although in a more dirty, worn-out look giving it more of a pale cream color, also the triangles are sort of peeling off in a few places. Trivia *From Part 3 to later films (excluding Roy Burns' mask, the mask in Freddy vs. Jason and the mask in the 2009 remake), the mask had the same axe wound Jason recieved in Part 3 including new masks that he steals. *The reason for this is, due to the ever-growing fame of Jason's attacks, several custom-made goalie masks were built as a homage, including the axe cut as "Jason's signature". Category:Objects Category:Mask